


Don't Look, Don't Touch, Don't Breathe

by misura



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Kylo is less than pleased to discover people have been playing with what's his.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Don't Look, Don't Touch, Don't Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).



“Show me,” Kylo demands, and Poe wants to tell him, _you already got what you wanted, didn’t you? and then you invited your friends to -_ when it hits him that actually, Kylo did not invite some goons to come enjoy his sloppy seconds.

It’s almost funny. Poe makes a half-hearted effort to think it was Hux, but Kylo’s already in his head again, digging, and frankly, Poe is exhausted.

“I’m going to kill them,” Kylo says – mostly to himself, except that then his mouth is on Poe’s, tasting of blood and ashes, and Poe hates himself for not even resisting.


End file.
